epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Pistol
The Soul Pistol is a non-elemental gun available for Lance in . Description The Soul Pistol resembles an oversized copper pistol, hence the name. The Soul Pistol is one of Lance's best weapons for survivability, and works fairly well in most situations, though more specialized weapons will be more efficient at clearing waves. It can not only drain , but can do so passively due to its Double Shot counter, which will also apply to slowly reduce enemy offensive stats. Stat wise it has a great boost and also grants small bonuses to , and both defences. The Soul Pistol provides resistance to , , and , with the latter two becoming immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Grand Gallery's 60 Medals Room (was the 55 medal room before the v2 update), the chest is guarded by some foes. * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 60%55% |lvl5ATK = 80%75% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl1MAG = 0%10% |lvl2MAG = 0%20% |lvl3MAG = 0%30% |lvl4MAG = 0%40% |lvl5MAG = 0%50% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |BonusSkillPower = 70 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |Element = Holy |Element % = 50% |item21 = Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Spring |item31number = 2 |item32 = Copper Pipe |item32number = 5 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Copper Pipe |item42number = 5 |item43 = Metal Gear |item43number = 5 |item51 = Steam Fish |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Steam Fish.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 3 |item53 = Gold Plate |item53number = 3 |note = Before the v2 update, was non-elemental, didn't boost Holy, ignored buffs instead of having an unleash, boosted buffs instead of having a counter, and inflicted Tired instead of Weaken (with same chance and stacks). }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 50% |BonusSkillPower = 180 |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |AutoSkillChance = (150%) |Element = Wind |Element % = 50% |item21 = Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Spring |item31number = 2 |item32 = Copper Pipe |item32number = 5 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Copper Pipe |item42number = 5 |item43 = Metal Gear |item43number = 5 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 3 |item53 = Gold Plate |item53number = 3}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance